


Blue Roses - WEEK ONE: Return

by shimmeringswift



Series: Blue Roses [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Dancing With the Stars, Angst, Arguing, CEO Richard, Drama, Language, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reality TV, Twins, We Call Him Richard and Nines in this House
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringswift/pseuds/shimmeringswift
Summary: The shot cuts to their lunch break where Richard and Gavin are sitting on the studio steps. Richard is watching Gavin intently, whereas Gavin is avoiding almost all eye contact. Finally, he looks over at Richard. “What?”Richard shakes his head. “It’s just been a long time since I’ve seen you.”“Yeah,” Gavin rolls his eyes. “that was kind of the point.”Richard sighs, “Gavin, can you just let me-”Gavin shoots to his feet, “What, apologize? It’s a little late for that, isn’t it?”orThe Dancing with the Stars AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Blue Roses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791814
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	1. Week Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Update The Things We Hide? What? Pfft. Nope. Instead, I'm going to upload a new, more angsty fic. At least I hope it's more angsty. 
> 
> (I'm actually planning on updating TTWH soon, though. So, keep your eyes peeled, dears.)
> 
> Enjoy!

**WEEK ONE**

**UP NEXT… RICHARD AND GAVIN**

**DANCING THE SAMBA**

_Gavin dances a little bit in front of the camera, throwing a grin towards it as he walks backwards through the hallways of the studio. He stops, placing a hand on the doorknob of his studio. The camera zooms briefly on the number four in gold on the door before turning back to Gavin, who waggles his eyebrows, “Wanna tell me who it is first?”_

_The cameraman answers, subtitled along the bottom, “I actually don’t know who you’re paired with this season.”_

_“Well, let’s find out.”_

_The door opens, and Gavin freezes, dropping his bag. The shot changes to the camera inside of the studio where Richard Arkait is, and turns to face the door. They lock eyes, and the color drains from Gavin’s face. Immediately, he storms out of the room, shouting for Connor, one of the other dancers. The shot stays on Richard, who is in complete shock._

_The cameraman is heard behind the camera, subtitled along the bottom, “Uh, do you two know each other?”_

_“We…” Richard blinks before turning to look at the camera. “We dated several years ago. He’s friends with my twin brother. They went to college together.”_

_The shot cuts to Gavin, where he leans against the wall in the hallway. Next to him is a door that reads, **PRODUCERS.** His face is covered by his hands, and subtitled along the bottom when he speaks, muffled, “I just… I don’t know if I can do this.”_

_The shot changes to Richard and Gavin talking in the studio. “We aren’t going to talk about what happened unless if absolutely necessary.” There’s a pause. “I want you to think about how I could have had your career in the ground in a heartbeat with bad press, if I really wanted to. But I didn't. Keep that in mind.”_

_The shot briefly shows Richard’s surprised reaction before cutting to Gavin opening the category envelope. “Samba to Shakira’s Loca.”_

_Shots of practice show on the screen with a voice-over from Gavin. “Samba is not a nice week one assignment. Makes me wonder who I pissed off.”_

_As they practice, there is visible tension between Richard and Gavin. Gavin grabs Richard by the hips. “Let me move them. It needs to be like you’re hitting a drum.”_

_He demonstrates and then lets go, taking a step back to demonstrate again, but on himself. “Hit, hit, hit, hit. With each step, yeah?”_

_The shot cuts to their lunch break where Richard and Gavin are sitting on the studio steps. Richard is watching Gavin intently, whereas Gavin is avoiding almost all eye contact. Finally, he looks over at Richard. “What?”_

_Richard shakes his head. “It’s just been a long time since I’ve seen you.”_

_“Yeah,” Gavin rolls his eyes. “that was kind of the point.”_

_Richard sighs, “Gavin, can you just let me-”_

_Gavin shoots to his feet, “What, apologize? It’s a little late for that, isn’t it?”_

_“I never should have treated you like that.”_

_“I don’t want to hear it!” Gavin throws out his arms. “I’m happy now, so I don’t ***beep*** ing know why you had to decide to come back into my life now of all times!”_

_Richard shoots to his feet. “I didn’t choose this either! I didn’t know you were here.” A brief pause. “And you really don’t seem all that happy to me, Gavin.”_

_“No! You don’t get to come in here after **six *beep*ing years** and pretend like you know me anymore, because let’s face it, you don’t.”_

_“I’m trying to apologize!”_

_Cuts to Gavin, sitting in a purple director’s chair. Subtitled along the bottom, “How did today go?”_

_Gavin glowers at the camera._

_Cuts to Richard, sitting in a blue director’s chair. Subtitled along the bottom, “How did today go?”_

_Richard sighs with a tired smile. “Definitely not well. But, I doubt that’s a surprise to anyone. Gavin and I… have a complicated history.”_

_Cuts back to Gavin. He’s laughing bitterly. “That’s what he said? Complicated? That’s a ***beep*** ing understatement.” There’s a pause for the cameraman to ask a question. “How long have we known each other? Well, we’ve haven’t spoken in six years, but we knew each other since I was about twenty?”_

_Cuts to Richard. “How long were we in a relationship? We dated for four years. We were friends prior to that relationship, because Connor, my twin brother, and Gavin were in the same classes and they were dance partners in college.”_

_Cuts back to Gavin. “Yeah, that sounds right.” Gavin pauses. “Can I just be honest? I already know I haven’t been the nicest to Nines – Richard – since he got here. I have my reasons for that. I’m not going to pretend that I’m incapable of being petty. I am **plenty** capable. But, I’m not going to sabotage the competition however, just because he’s an ***beep*.** ”_

_Subtitled, “You’re going to get in trouble if you keep swearing.”_

_“I don’t give a ***beep*.** ” _

_The cameraman laughs._

_The shot cuts to Richard, “Oh, no, he’s always had a foul mouth. It’s significantly worse when he’s angry, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. But, he tries to keep it to a minimum otherwise. At least he used to.”_

_Subtilted, “What are you hoping to get out of this competition?”_

_“I would say win, but I think that’s what everyone says. I don’t really know, if I’m honest. I would really like some form of reconciliation with Gavin, if at all possible, but after seeing how today went, I don’t think it’s a very likely possibility.”_


	2. DAY ONE: Fuck This Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did today go?”
> 
> A glare was all he received.
> 
> “Not well, I take it?”
> 
> “You’re not funny, Matthew.”
> 
> “I’m not trying to be.” Matthew combed a hand through his brunette hair, sweeping it away from his eyes. “Seriously, how did it go?”
> 
> “I mean, I’m paired with my ex-boyfriend. It could definitely be better.”

Gavin hadn’t made it a habit to be early to work since he had first started on the show, but he felt today was a good reason to arrive before he was supposed to. It was the first time, in all of the years the show had been on the air, that the entire season would be same-sex dance partners. And, he had to say, he was pretty excited.

Judging by the parking lot, he wasn’t the only one excited either.

“Hey, Gavin!”

He turned, and across the parking lot, Tina jogged towards him. She bumped his shoulder. “I’m really excited to see who I get as my partner. Honestly, I’ve been waiting all summer for this. I hope I get paired with Ada Jerome, or Valerie St. Clair. Like, _god,_ what gorgeous women.”

Gavin let out a laugh, adjusting his duffle bag on his shoulder as they entered the studio building. They waved to a few other dancers and each grabbed a bagel and coffee from the snack bar before they went to hide out in the locker rooms until the camera crew was ready and the celebrity guests had arrived.

After a few minutes of eating breakfast on one of the benches, Chloe poked her head in the locker room. “Oh, there you two are! They’re ready for us and are already assigning camera people. Come on, let’s go!”

Gavin was on his feet before Tina, and they both rushed to follow Chloe out into the ballroom.

“Alright, everyone here? Great! We’ve got a lot of work to do.” Elijah stood on a chair, clipboard in hand. “Let’s make this quick. I’m going to say the dancer, then the camera crew member, then the dance studio number. Then, you leave. Got it? Good. Alright! Chloe, Adam, one. Tina, Chris, two. Connor, Rachel, three. Gavin, Matthew, four.”

Gavin stopped listening after his name. He scanned the group to find Matthew and made his way over to the cameraman. Matthew greeted him with a high five. “Team trouble, at it again.”

“Sixth season in row.” Gavin grinned.

“Let me get the camera. Got your stuff?” They walked towards the tech station.

Slapping a hand on his duffle, Gavin nodded. “All of it is right here.”

As Matthew grabbed the camera, he turned it on and hefted it onto his shoulder, leveling it with Gavin, who waggled his eyebrows. The red light flashed, letting Gavin know it was on. Matthew rolled his eyes behind the camera, and Gavin laughed. “Interview station first? Or just going straight for it?”

“Nah, let’s go straight for it and hit the interview later.”

Gavin nodded, turning around to walk down the hallway. When they arrived at studio four, he stopped with his hand on the doorknob and a grin. “Wanna tell me who it is first?”

“Every season you ask me that, and every season, what do I say?”

Simultaneously, “I’m not allowed to do that.”

Then, Matthew added, “I actually don’t know who you’re paired with this season.”

Letting out a short laugh, Gavin opened the door. “Well, let’s find out.”

The color drained from his face and his duffle bag fell to the floor.

“Gavin?”

He spun on his heel and stormed across the hallway into Connor’s studio. “Connor!”

Both Connor and his partner, an older man Gavin recognized as a TV hero from last year, spun to face him. There was fury in every step. Gavin was aware of Matthew behind him recording the whole thing, but frankly didn’t give a fuck.

“Gavin, is everything okay?”

“Did you know?” Gavin spat, his hands curling into fists by his sides.

Connor drew back, his brows pressed together. The man standing beside him looked confused as well. Gavin’s anger filled the entirety of the large studio room. “He’s your god-damned twin brother, Connor. You could’ve done me the courtesy of fucking telling me that he was going to be my dance partner.”

“Richard is here?”

Gavin paused, narrowing his eyes. “You really didn’t know?”

“Gavin,” Connor said, slowly, as he approached Gavin. He placed a hand on his arm. “we’ve known each other for twelve years now. I swear, if I had known he would be here, much less be your partner, I would have told you.”

Giving him a curt nod, Gavin turned around and marched out of the room. “Elijah!”

Matthew, from behind the camera, asked, “Do you think Elijah knew?”

“Some fucking brother if he did. Only one way to find out.” Gavin stormed through the studio, members of the crew clearing the way for him. They looked at the camera in Matthew’s hands, visibly surprised at Gavin’s actions as they paraded through the set. He walked into the production room. “Elijah!”

His brother turned to face him, pushing up his glasses, surprise on his face.

“Why is Richard Arkait in my studio?” He hissed through gritted teeth.

One of the other producers, Danielle Carnegie, spoke up from the other side of the room. “He’s your partner. There was a last minute drop-out with your original partner, and he was the only one we could get in contact with on such short notice.” She turned around, sliding her stylus behind her ear. “Problem?”

“ _Yes, there’s a fucking problem_.” He snapped. “He’s my cheating, lying, backstabbing ex-boyfriend and was the _one fucking person_ that we agreed, _when I signed my contract_ that I would never have to be partnered with. Ever.”

“Wait, _he’s_ the ex-boyfriend?” Matthew asked. Gavin glanced at him, nodding.

“Uh-huh.” She crossed her arms over her chest, unamused. A strand of her yellow blonde hair tumbled out of its bun. “And was this _in_ your contract?”

“Verbal agreements are binding in the state of California.”

“Do you have proof of it happening?”

Gavin threw up his hands, looking at Matthew. Matthew’s face held the same level of surprise and frustration that his own did. “Are you serious?”

“Get me proof, if you want this to not happen. Otherwise, you signed a contract and have obligations. If you don’t dance with Richard Arkait this season, you can hand in your keycard. Breach of contract results in permanent termination.”

Gavin turned to Elijah expectantly. Elijah shrugged. “She’s right. This is why I hired her.”

“Also,” she added, “You can’t use this footage. Neither Elijah or myself have contracts to appear on camera. So, if you have nothing else to say, we have things to do. Close the door on your way out.”

Gavin, quiet, led the way out. After the door was shut, he leaned against the wall. He rubbed his face with his hands. “I swear to God, that bitch did this on purpose.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me.” Matthew chimed.

“I just… I don’t know if I can do this.” Gavin let out a long exhale, lowering his hands. “It didn’t end well between us, and I’m still incredibly angry with him. I don’t want to do this.”

“It’s this or your job, Gavin.” With a sigh of his own, Matthew poked his head out from behind the camera. “You’re incredibly talented, Gavin. And, I’d hate to see you get fired because of some asshole you dated who did enough damage to you already.”

Nodding resolutely, Gavin straightened out, squaring his shoulders. “God, I love you, man.”

Matthew winked at him. “Yeah, yeah, I hear it all the time. Now, let’s go kick some ass.”

He offered his fist. Gavin bumped it with his own fist, and they walked into the studio, together.

“Gavin-” Nines – _Richard, to you now, Gavin_ – began. Gavin lifted a hand to cut him off.

“Here’s how this is going to go.” Gavin took a deep breath and let it out. “We aren’t going to talk about what happened unless if it is absolutely necessary. I’ve refrained from mentioning it for six seasons-”

Nines’ – _Richard, Gavin, Richard_ – eyes widened with surprise. “I didn’t realize you’d been on the show for six seasons.”

“Of course you fucking wouldn’t. I told Connor to keep his mouth shut.” Gavin snapped, then, took another deep breath. “The less drama we have, the less the producers pay attention to us. I would bet that they asked you because they knew it would cause drama. As I’ve said, I’ve refrained for your privacy, your wife’s privacy, and your daughter’s privacy. So, again. I want you to think about how I could have had your career in the ground in a heartbeat with bad press. But I didn’t. Keep that in mind. I have enough on my plate as is, and the last thing I need is drama kicked up. I’ve met your kid, I like her. She’s sweet. So, let’s keep this quiet because the last thing I want is for this kid to see her father torn apart on TV. Got it?”

Richard nodded, the motion slow. The bottom corner of his mouth pulled down like it used to when he wanted to say something, but with a single glare from Gavin, he kept quiet.

“Good. Let’s get started.” Gavin turned to Matthew. “You have the envelope?”

Matthew withdrew an envelope from his pocket and passed it to Gavin. Gavin popped it open and pulled out the category card inside. “Samba to Shakira’s _Loca._ ”

Gavin drummed his fingers on his lips and went over to his duffle bag, which was still outside the studio. He pulled it into the room and closed the door. Gavin grabbed the duffle and crossed over to the mini steps on the side wall of the studio. He opened the bag and pulled out a radio and his phone. It only took him a minute or so to get it all hooked up and he pulled up the song.

He glanced up at his ex. “You don’t have to just stand there. Come sit down. I’m going to be a few minutes. I don’t use the studio choreographers.”

His gaze stayed trained on Richard as he came to sit down near Gavin. Nines – Richard – was wearing joggers, a thin t-shirt, a light jacket, and a pair of sneakers. Good. At least he knew what to wear. Gavin combed a hand through his hair, gnawing his lower lip as he played the song through.

“Thank fuck you know the basics of dancing. This is going to be hard. Samba is not a nice week one assignment. Makes me wonder who I pissed off.”

Gavin played the song through again and stood up, backing away from the stairs and to the center of the studio. Tapping his foot to the beat, he turned his head towards Richard. “I’m going to try to get your part first. I already have a few ideas, but we’ll see how they pan out.”

After a second play-through of the song and Gavin goofing off with the choreography a bit, he motioned for Richard to come over. “Okay, so I think I have a basic idea of what to do. When we get that down, we’ll spruce it up a bit.”

“I can work with that.” Richard came over to him.

Gavin looked up at him, appraising him. He stood beside Richard. “So, the thing that makes the samba a samba is the bounce in the step. Keep that in mind while I teach you. The basic step is like this. So, left foot forward, ball of foot, then flat. Right ball of foot, left ball of foot, left flat.”

He demonstrated the movement, watching Richard mimic his actions with relative ease. “Then, to go backwards, you do the same, but right ball, flat. Left ball, right ball, right flat. Yeah, like that.”

“A lot of dances have similar basic steps.”

“Mhm. You aren’t wrong. All of the basics are pretty similar.” Gavin nodded. “So, another thing to note, keep the bounce in your knees. Don’t straight leg it, and keep your upper body relatively minimal.”

Gavin shuffled to stand in front of Richard. “You seem to understand it okay, so we’re going to breeze past most of the basics and iron them out as we go and just focus on the routine. Arms up.”

Lifting his arms, Gavin took a step towards Richard, “Let’s start closed frame and see how far we can get today. We’ve got a week and a half before we have to do live, so, that should be plenty of time to handle it. So long as we get the basics down quick. I want to see how well you do with the basic step before I get into voltas and whisks and that fun complicated shit.”

After a few hours of nailing the basics into Richard’s head, Gavin called a lunch break. They sat on the stairs, and Matthew and Brennan set the cameras up on stands while they took a break to go get their own lunches.

Richard ate slowly and Gavin spent most of the time drinking his water. When Gavin turned to look at him, he caught Richard staring. Gavin scrunched his nose. “What?”

Richard shook his head. “It’s just been a long time since I’ve seen you.”

Gavin scoffed. “Yeah, that was kind of the point.”

“Gavin, can you just let me-”

“What, apologize?” He snapped, standing up. “It’s a little late for that, isn’t it? You’re married with a five year old daughter. I don’t want to hear it.”

“I never should have treated you like that.”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Gavin threw out his arms. “I’m this close to quitting so I don’t have to deal with this bullshit. I’m happy now, so I don’t fucking know why you had to decide to come back into my life now of all times!”

That had Richard on his feet too. “I didn’t choose this either! I didn’t know you were here, but now I have a contractual obligation, just like you do. And you really don’t seem all that happy to me, Gavin.”

“No! You don’t get to come in here after _six fucking years_ and pretend like you know me anymore, because let’s face it, you don’t. You were the one who had an affair, and yeah, I fucking packed up and left. There was too much other shit going on for me to deal with a cheating boyfriend with commitment issues on top of it all.” Gavin ground his teeth together.

“I’m trying to apologize!”

“I don’t want to hear it!”

There was a pause. Gavin took a deep breath. “I’m going to get some air. I’ll be back by the time lunch is over.”

After lunch, practice was almost completely silent, and Gavin found he didn’t give a fucking shit. They practiced for about two more hours, and then Brennan and Matthew took turns with them to do private interviews.

Matthew set up the camera and they both sat in director’s style chairs across from each other. Matthew adjusted started the camera. “Ready?”

Gavin nodded.

“How did today go?”

A glare was all he received.

“Not well, I take it?”

“You’re not funny, Matthew.”

“I’m not trying to be.” Matthew combed a hand through his brunette hair, sweeping it away from his eyes. “Seriously, how did it go?”

“I mean, I’m paired with my ex-boyfriend. It could definitely be better.”

Brennan spoke up from his seat to Gavin’s left. “Richard said you two had a complicated relationship.”

“That’s what he said?” Gavin let out a short laugh, the sound bitter, even to his own ears. “Complicated? That’s a fucking understatement.”

“Do you want to elaborate on that?”

“Do I want to incriminate myself?” He quipped. Gavin sighed, combing a hand through his hair. “Look, I’m not stupid. I’ve been pretty hostile towards Nines – Richard today. I’m not surprised by it, and frankly, I don’t care how it makes me look. It’s probably not going to stop. I know what he did, and he knows what he did. The studio can paint me like the bad guy. That’s fine. Whatever. I don’t care. I don’t want Kendall to see her father torn apart on TV by some guy she doesn’t even know. I mean, she’s five. He’s her hero. I’ve met the kid when she stays with Connor. I love her to death, and she doesn’t deserve that.”

Matthew and Brennan went quiet.

“My dad and I were never close,” he continued, “but, I can’t imagine how I would’ve felt if someone had done that to him.”

There was a substantial silence that followed Gavin’s admission.

Matthew was the first to break it, “How long have you two known each other?”

“How long have we known each other?” Gavin parroted. He rubbed his chin. “Well, we’ve haven’t spoken in six years, but we knew each other since I was about twenty? Connor and I were roommates our junior year of college. Then, our senior year, the three of us ended up renting a house with my brother. We met Chloe that year, and she moved in after we graduated. We started dating my senior year, if I’m remembering correctly.”

“How long did you two date for? Richard said it was four years.”

“Uh, yeah, that sounds about right give or take by a few years. We started dating when I was twenty-one? And then shit happened when I was twenty-six that caused things to fall to shit. I had just turned twenty-six though. But, it was still closer to five years, I think.”

“How you feel about the competition, knowing you’ll be partnered with him for so long?” Brennan asked.

“Can I be honest?” He let out a long breath. Matthew nodded, motioning with his free hand for Gavin to continue. “I already know I haven’t been the nicest to Nines – Richard – since he got here. I have my reasons for that. He knows what he did and I know what he did, and that’s really all that matters. Now, I’m not going to deny that I’m incapable of being petty. I am _plenty_ capable. But, I’m not going to sabotage the competition just because he’s an asshole.”

“You’re going to get in trouble if you keep swearing.”

“I don’t give a fuck.”

Matthew laughed, “Okay, next question.”


	3. Chapter Two: "I Need Your Body!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need your body!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, friends! <3 This chapter is to give my friend, Kiko some love! I'm even uploading an additional chapter tonight too! Enjoy~!

**DA** **Y TWO**

Gavin, after a frustrating hour and a half since he’d arrived at the studio and began the routine with Richard, threw open the door to the hallway at the same time Connor threw open his.

Simultaneously:

“Gavin!” “Connor!”

And, then,

“I need your body!”

“God,” Tina groaned, walking between them with a roll of her eyes. “You two should just make a schedule. You do this every damn season.”

Rachel laughed from the other side of her camera as Tina went into her own studio. “She has a point.”

“When you start dating Matthew, we’ll make a schedule.” Connor quipped.

Matthew and Rachel both blushed. Matthew spoke up, “C’mon guys, it’s not like that…”

“Uh-huh.” Gavin grinned. He leaned against studio four’s doorway. “Anyway, what’d you get assigned?”

"Foxtrot to Frankie Valli’s _Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You._ ”

“Oh, fuck you.” Groaning, Gavin let his head fall backwards. “Of course you get the one you're fucking amazing at for week one.”

Connor let out a little gasp. “Did you get samba?”

Gavin flipped him off and Connor started to crack up. “Who the hell did you piss off?”

“That’s what I want to know!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll help you first.” Connor turned around to face inside his studio. “Lieutenant, I’m going to help out Gavin next door. You’re welcome to join us, if you’d like to see.”

“Geez, kid, I told you to just call me Hank. But, sure. I’ll join.” The lieutenant followed Connor into Gavin’s studio.

“I’m Gavin, that’s asshole.”

Richard sighed, “I swear, Gavin-”

Gavin flipped him off and continued on as though Richard hadn’t spoken.

“You guys can just chill for a bit, Con and I can figure this out.” Gavin waved a hand at Hank and Richard and they both sat on the steps by the radio. “Would one of you hit play on that?”

Richard leaned over and started the music.

“Show me what you were thinking.” Connor said.

“I’m going to let you lead, because I know what I want to do, just not how I want to have him lead. Yeah?”

Connor nodded. Gavin motioned with his arms, “So, I’m thinking, starting here, we go solo.” Gavin demonstrated the steps, “Solo with flare, and seven and eight, with the fancy arm shit. And then, together.”

Gavin and Connor came into closed frame. Gavin continued, “I want a lot of open-close I think.”

“Are you going to feminize your role a little bit?”

“Yeah, I was thinking that. So, kind of like this,” Gavin opened their frame and rolled his hips. “Open, close, open, close, open, and then I swivel behind like this.”

“Do you want to do a roll?”

“ _Ooh._ That’s a good idea.”

“Isn’t this a competition? Aren’t you two not supposed to be helping each other?” Hank asked from his seat beside Richard.

Gavin shrugged. “We went to college together, so we know each other better than anyone else. Plus, the others use the on-set choreographers too much. We never get time with ‘em anyway.”

“We were dance partners for several years, so we understand each other’s styles well.” Connor agreed, turning back to Gavin. “Let’s just jump right in and go from there?” Gavin nodded, and Connor turned to his brother. “Nines, would you restart it?”

Gavin drew away from Connor and went to the other side of the room as the song began anew.

Flare, flare, flare. Together.

Gavin let the familiarity of it all wash over him. He took a deep breath as he danced with Connor, endorphins rushing through him.

Together, apart, together, apart.

Through the mirror, he could see Connor’s movements perfectly. He did a few chest pops behind Gavin and then they were back to chest, Connor drawing up Gavin’s leg into an extension, all the way up. They were still the complementary pair they’d been in college.

Connor whistled as they kept going, “Didn’t think you could still do that.”

Breathlessly, Gavin laughed as Connor spun him out. “Con, I’m only thirty-two. I’m still damn flexible.”

Connor spun him out then in, his arm curled around Gavin’s abdomen. Gavin extended one arm up and the other out, Connor’s other hand holding the wrist of Gavin’s extended one. Connor guided them, leaning back as they rolled out and around and forward. Then, Gavin was sent out into a spin to be pulled back against Connor, rocking against each other before going into a rotation cycle.

Gavin hummed along to the music as they continued through the improvised dance. After some more flashy dance moves and a pose, the song ended. Clicking his tongue, Gavin bit his lip. “I like that, a lot.” He turned to Richard. “Ni- Richard, record it?”

From the flash of pain on his face, it was obvious that Richard didn’t miss the slip-up. But it was gone as quickly as it came. Richard nodded and pulled out his phone and restarted the song.

Connor and Gavin ran through it again, this time with a bit more flare and sexuality. Gavin pushed back against Connor with a laugh.

When they finished, Gavin turned to Richard. “You got it?”

“All of it.” Richard nodded.

“Nines, would you play the Lieutenant and I’s song?” Connor rolled his shoulders and winked at Gavin, “Come on over here, handsome.”

Gavin laughed, “Would you shut up?”

“Make me.” Connor waggled his eyebrows and Gavin rolled his eyes. With a toothy smile, Connor grew a bit more serious. “I was thinking something like that one performance we did at National’s, senior year?”

Chewing his bottom lip, Gavin nodded. “Want me to lead or follow? And starting seated, yeah?”

“Seated, yeah.” Walking over to the closet in the corner, Connor playfully continued, “When do you ever lead?”

“Hey! I resent that!”

Connor pulled two chairs out of the closet and centered them in the room. “I could do with either, honestly. I have a vague idea of what I want, but, I am going to be following. What do you prefer?”

“You’re three inches taller than me.”

“It’s cute that you think I don’t know that.”

“I will throw my water bottle at you.” Gavin threatened. “I was asking what you had a preference for? Is my being shorter going to be a problem?”

“Not really.” Connor threw him a coy smirk. “Size isn’t everything, Gavin.”

Hank barked out a laugh. Without even looking over his shoulder, Gavin flipped off the older man. There was no malice in it.

“Just play the damned song. I’ll fucking lead, smart ass.”

Again, they danced together in a perfect balance of elegance. Connor led, but from the “female” role and Gavin held their arms up in a closed frame as they danced.

“God, this is so fucking easy. I hate you.”

There was a slight twinkle to Connor’s eyes. “Mhm. Keep telling yourself that.”

They ran through Connor and Hank’s routine a few more times, getting it on video being the final one. Gavin combed a hand through his hair as they made their way to the studio door. “We still on for Friday?”

“Movie night at your place? Or Beep Night at the studio?” Connor lifted his water bottle to his lips.

“Movie night at my place Saturday, Beep Night on Friday?” Gavin rolled his shoulders. “I’ll bring drinks if you bring pizza.”

“Deal. No pineapple.”

“What? Pineapple on pizza isn’t that bad. At least I’m not Chloe who likes anchovies.”

“Nope. No pineapple.”

“Fucking…” Gavin sighed with fake exasperation. “Fine.”

Connor laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Gavin. And don’t forget the costume on Friday.”

Gavin gave a mock salute and ducked back into the studio to see his ex. This time, when he sighed, it was with real exasperation.

He was in a better mood after getting some time in with Connor, but…

It was going to be a long week.

He waved his hand. “Alright, let’s take a look at the footage.”


	4. Days 3 & 4: Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the next day, Gavin wanted to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some bestie time between Connor and Gavin!
> 
> This fic is SOOO different than The Things We Hide Series. To be honest, it's a nice change of pace sometimes. And, it's kind of nice to not write Connor as an asshole? I mean, he's an asshole, but in the fun way.

**DAY THREE**

By the next day, Gavin wanted to explode.

Or quit.

He was seriously considering packing up his shit and getting on a plane to the Bahamas or somewhere else just as warm and sunny.

Just to be away from this.

“Can you not be professional, for one minute?” Gavin snapped. His head throbbed and he rubbed his temples. The music was still playing in the background.

“Me, not being professional?”

Richard had the balls to look offended. As if he wasn’t the one doing his best to avoid touching Gavin at all costs.

“You aren’t close enough! That’s all I said! The samba is a sexual dance, and we need to be closer together, why are you so damn mad?”

“Why aren’t you?”

Gavin’s mind screeched to a halt.

He put out a hand, the rage inside of him boiling just beneath the surface. “No. _No_. You don’t get to be pissed about touching me. _You_ don’t get to be angry about touching _me_.”

Gavin threw his hands up. “I’m going for some air. Take a minute to get yourself together. I’m not dealing with this. If you want to win, get your shit together. Otherwise, there’s the door.”

He stormed out of the studio. The hallways were relatively empty today, which was nice. Matthew didn’t follow him out either. He climbed up the ladder to the roof and propped the door open behind him. With a sigh, Gavin sat out on the ledge. Why now? Why did Ni-Richard have to come back now? After Gavin was finally happy? Had finally worked through his issues?

Gavin spent far too long on the roof, but he found that he didn’t really care.

**DAY FOUR**

Thankfully, day four was better. Not much, but they just didn’t talk. So, it all kind of worked out.

Tomorrow was Friday, Gavin reminded himself desperately.

“I brought you coffee. The place down the street got this new type, and I love it so, I thought that I should-”

Gavin looked up from his spot on the floor of the studio where he’d laid down. Connor’s words died in his throat. He stood in the doorway with a half-smile that fell at the sight of the bags under Gavin’s eyes. With a glance at his watch, Connor clicked the door shut. He came over to sit beside Gavin, setting down the two cups of coffee. Gavin sat up, only to drink the coffee.

He didn’t say anything, but drank the coffee all in one go. Connor sighed. “That bad, huh?”

“Could’ve been anyone but him, Con. Anyone.” He dropped the empty cup, falling forward to lay his head on Connor’s extended legs. “I’m so fucking tired. I can’t shut it off. Every time I see him…”

“Brings it all back?”

“Yeah.” Gavin let out a long, watery sigh. His hands swept up his face and into his hair. “God, and it’s not him that’s the problem. I mean, yeah, I just finished seeing my therapist for recovery with all of this shit literally a month ago.”

“Did you call her again?” Connor set his coffee aside, leaning back on his hands to watch Gavin.

Gavin pulled his upper lip between his teeth, averting his gaze. His nod was barely a movement. After a moment, he said, “Neither of us were happy about it. She doesn’t think it’s a good idea to be in contact with Nin- Richard.” He corrected himself.

“You don’t have to correct yourself around me. It’s okay.” Connor placed a hand on top of Gavin’s, untangling his fingers from his hair. “I didn’t side with him. It’s okay.”

“I just… I wish I could leave. Pack up and run away to Europe or something. Maybe go to Norway. I’ve always wanted to go there. Russia’s pretty too.”

“You’ve been to Russia?”

“Mhm. Been a lot of places.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Maybe on another day,” Gavin closed his eyes and lifted a hand to tap the scar on his nose. “you can ask me how I got my scar.”

“In Russia, huh?” There was a smile in Connor’s voice. “Get some sleep, Gavin. I’ll wake you when they get here. You’ve got a little while.”


	5. Colour Me Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He set the mug down with his belongings and plugged his phone into the wall. He turned to Richard. “The only real part we need to work on today is finesse. But we can’t fucking do that if you can’t be professional.”
> 
> “Rolling.” Matthew called, but it went ignored.
> 
> “How am I being unprofessional?” Nines – Richard – crossed his arms over his chest. “Do enlighten me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sunkiller and zafflebird over in the discord (https://discord.gg/hr6eCw ) for the help naming this chapter!
> 
> We have a ton of fun over there, so join the party!
> 
> Costumes mentioned have links at the end of the chapter.

**DAY FIVE**

Finally. It was finally Friday

It was ass o’clock in the morning and Gavin was already in the studio on his sixth cup of coffee. Headphones in, Gavin held onto the barre at the mirror. He closed his eyes, stretching his leg up onto the barre, leaning forward. Tonight, he would get _so_ fucking wasted.

He said that. He always said that. But, he never did.

Maybe, this time though. It actually sounded like a half decent idea this time around.

He’d already brought his costume for tonight to the studio, which wasn’t anything super fancy. Just a cat costume in his duffle bag by the door. Gavin combed a hand through his hair as he leaned into the stretch. There was tension around his knee, barely noticeable, but still there. He always put extra care into stretching it, and was significantly better than it had been in high school, but on the rare occasion, it still ached a little. Typically, it was exacerbated by stress. Shocker.

Gavin pushed off of the ballet barre, switching legs.

This whole thing was getting ridiculous. He wasn’t even through the first week and he was already ready for this stupid competition to be over. Maybe he would go to Hawaii when this was all over. Or Russia. Or anywhere except stupid fucking L.A.

God, there was no fucking way he was going to win this competition if Richard wouldn’t even fucking touch him.

Fire stirred inside his gut.

He breathed it out as the song changed and he drifted into a familiar routine from college, closing his eyes. His thoughts disappeared into the routine, almost therapeutically.

Gavin pushed off of the barre completely, letting his arms float outward as he rolled himself onto the floor. He spread his arms out wide, curling his fingertips in and out slowly. Each motion was fluid, but soft, gentle, in that sweet contemporary way. He brought his arms in two wrap around himself tightly. Pulse his chest, once. Twice. Flat. Still for a beat. Roll on to his stomach. Unravel back into a kneeling, tilt his head back all the way back.

_“I want you to colour me blue,_

_Anything it takes, to make you stay._

_Only seeing myself_

_When I’m looking up at you.”_

A slow, drag of his body, rolling, rocking steadily back onto his feet. An elegant throw out of his foot, lifting higher, cutting smoothly through the air.

Fall forward onto the ground, roll onto his back. Extending his arms upward, Gavin’s body jerked. He put one fist on top of the other, slamming them down into his chest. Then, went still.

As the song changed again, Gavin opened his eyes, staring at the wood-paneled ceiling of his rehearsal studio.

Maybe he would go to Hawaii when this season was over. Hawaii sounded nice. Maybe his mother would go with him. Although, if she was going to come, maybe Russia would be better.

He winced.

Maybe not Russia.

She’d been there for the accident. Russia was definitely not a good place to take his step-mom.

Maybe Connor would go?

Gavin rolled his shoulders, pushing himself to his feet. On autopilot, he watched to the building’s kitchen. He’d already turned the lights on earlier and made a pot of coffee, which he’d already finished. As music warmed his ears, he set about making a fresh cup. A glance at the clock above the door reminded him that Connor would be there soon. The idiot was such a fucking morning person. Not that he was much better.

He grabbed the grounds from the freezer and made that weird ass peanut butter flavored coffee Connor liked. It’s not like Gavin hated it, but it was just fucking weird. Who drinks peanut butter flavored coffee anyway?

Well, apparently Connor.

Humming softly, he prepped the coffee pot and waited for it to brew.

Gavin went up onto his tiptoes, pushing the cabinet open. The only clean mugs were apparently on the top fucking shelf. Gavin wasn’t short by any means, but really, the top fucking shelf?

A hand touched his lower back as he reached for the mugs and Gavin practically jumped out of his skin. He yanked out his headphones, placing his hand on his chest. “Jesus fucking Christ, Connor.”

Connor laughed, grabbing two mugs from the top shelf. He set them on the counter and crossed over to the sink full of dishes. “Good morning to you too. How long have you been here?”

“You really don’t want to know that.” Gavin paused his music, putting away his phone and headphones.

Turning on the water, Connor shot him a pointed expression. Gavin rolled his eyes and offered, “I’ll wash, you dry?”

They swapped spots. As they did the dishes, it was peaceful. No real conversation was needed, but it was wanted.

“How are you doing?” By the quietness in Connor’s voice, Gavin knew he was referring to his twin brother.

“I’ve definitely been better.” Gavin passed him a mug, his eyes staying trained on his hands in the sink. “I want to get fucking trashed tonight.”

“You don’t make a habit of drinking.” Connor pointed out, not unkindly, just a soft matter-of-fact way as he dried a dish and put it away.

“No, I don’t.” Gavin shook his head, passing Connor another dish. “I honestly don’t know what to say about it. He’s pissed because he has to touch me. _He’s_ pissed. And he’s pissed that I’m not pissed. But I am, I’m just being a fucking professional. I just… It’s his fault we are where we are. He cheated. I left. He doesn’t get to be upset. And then, it doesn’t help that the studio is playing off of it. They’re making me look like the bad guy. I’m not stupid. I know exactly how our video blurb is going to look.”

“Well, we have Beep Night tonight, but tomorrow it will be you, me, your sofa, and a copy of _Weekend at Bernie’s_ all day long.”

“Uh, I don’t know about you, but _Weekend at Bernie’s_ isn’t a movie I want to watch on repeat.” Gavin teased.

Connor rolled his eyes with an amused smile. “We’ll watch more than just _Weekend at Bernie’s,_ smartass.”

They ended up launching into a debate about superior movie choices, bickering over it playfully as they finished the dishes. Gavin poured them both mugs of Connor’s weird-ass peanut butter coffee, fixed to their specific tastes and they walked down the hallway, still bickering as they headed into Connor’s studio. They sat with their mugs on the floor. If Danielle caught them with coffee inside of their studio rooms she’d kill them, but fuck her.

Hank ended up joining them early too, sitting down with his own cup of coffee from home and talking with them about movies and television. Hank was a pretty nice guy, Gavin supposed. He was good to talk with, for someone that was almost fifty, that is.

Right before nine o’clock, Richard rolled in. Gavin sighed, bidding Connor farewell and walked into his studio across the hallway with his empty coffee mug.

Richard sniffed the air. “Why does it smell like peanut butter?”

“Ask Connor.” Gavin quipped, closing the door behind them. Matthew and Brennan were already inside, setting up and adjusting their cameras. He set the mug down with his belongings and plugged his phone into the wall. He turned to Richard. “The only real part we need to work on today is finesse. But we can’t fucking do that if you can’t be professional.”

“Rolling.” Matthew called, but it went ignored.

“How am I being unprofessional?” Nines – Richard – crossed his arms over his chest. “Do enlighten me.”

“Are you fucking joking?” Gavin snapped. “This is my fucking _job._ You’re pissed off that I’m not showing I’m pissed off that I have to touch you. If it makes it easier for you, just pretend you’re dancing with your goddamn wife. I don’t give a fuck what you have to do. I’m not losing this competition because you can’t get your fucking shit together.”

After rehearsals had ended, Gavin went over to his duffle bag in the corner, opening it up. Tina burst into his rehearsal room, gave Richard a glance, and rushed over to Gavin. “What are you wearing tonight? Do you want to go grab dinner? Connor is coming.”

“Yeah, I’m down for dinner. Are the judges coming tonight?”

“First week and last week, like every season.” Tina nodded.

Gavin zipped his duffle bag shut again and stood.

“I’ll see you on Monday, Gavin.” Richard called softly before leaving. The only acknowledgment he got was a halfhearted wave from Gavin.

Gavin rolled his shoulders. Tina pursed her lips. “You didn’t answer my question. What’re you wearing?”

“Cheshire cat.”

Tina let out a delighted gasp. “Oh my god.”

“What?” He left his duffle bag on the floor, following Tina out the door.

"You’ll just have to see tonight.” Tina took his hand, leading him out of the building. “Oh, hey, do you want to go skating on Sunday? They opened this new place up in Santa Monica, and I thought it’d be fun to try it out with a few people. Chloe, Connor, you know. The gang.”

“Sure.” He shrugged. Roller skating was always fun. Most of the time.

After they got takeout, they walked along the streets to kill some time. Tina rambled on for a while about her dance partner, Valerie and how attractive and sweet she was for a famous lawyer. Gavin listened, content to stay quiet for a while. When they got snow cones, she bumped his shoulder and sent him a stern look.

“You know the drill, asshat. I talk over takeout, you talk over snow cones.” She took a bite of hers, blue syrup dripping down the side of her cup. “What’s eating you? You haven’t spoken to anyone except Connor and Chloe all week. And when you’ve talked to Chloe, it was always in Russian.”

Gavin shrugged. “Chloe and I have known each other for a long time. We grew up together.”

“Wasn’t she a figure skater for a little while though?” Tina hummed in thought. “Hey! Wait. I see what you’re doing. No changing the subject.”

He just looked at her.

They stopped walking, staring at each other.

After a minute or so, Gavin relented. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. “Richard is my ex.”

“Connor’s brother? The CEO guy?” She angled her head. “You dated him?”

“Yeah. For five years.”

Her eyes widened. “What? Why did it end? I’m assuming that’s why you’re so bothered.”

Gavin looked away, starting to walk again. “He… he cheated. I was twenty-six. It was… Well. Rough. Connor was the only person in my life at the time after. I just… How do you describe it? It doesn’t still hurt, don’t get me wrong. I’m just angry that after all this time he has the audacity to come into my life again and try to act like a matyr or something. Maybe matyr isn’t the right word. I mean, he’s married with a kid, and now he gets to come in and make a fuss about how _he’s_ uncomfortable touching _me?_ Are you fucking kidding? It’s just the fucking samba.”

“Whoa! Who’d you piss off? Samba on the first week?”

He took a bit of his snow cone. “Connor said the same thing.”

“Look, Gavin.” She touched his arm. “I’m not going to claim I understand. I don’t. I’m sure there’s more you aren’t saying, but that’s okay. I want you to know that I’m here for you if you want to talk about it. Or if you just want someone to help slash his tires. I’m down with that too.”

He let out a sharp laugh. Tina moved a piece of hair from her face, continuing. “Seriously, though. What he did wasn’t okay. Maybe talk to him, try not to get angry and just be honest about how it’s frustrating for you too. I don’t know your dance style well enough to know where your intimacy truly lies, but I think you should be honest about the level of difficulty you’re facing with all of this. Because,” she flicked his forehead, “don’t think none of us seeing those ugly purple monsters beneath your eyes, dipshit. We’re all worried. Well. Except the producers. They’re all dicks.”

“They really are.”

“Now, finish your snow cone. I want to go put on my costume.”

Being the Cheshire Cat had been a fun choice. Tina even drawn a few whiskers on his face with her eyeliner. She’d decided to go as a female Indiana Jones. As soon as they walked into studio B (the old, unused “storage studio”), Tina was off getting them drinks from their makeshift bar. The studio, nicknamed Studio Beep, had been transformed some time ago. It was almost like a club, Gavin supposed. The lights were always different colors, depending on the night. This week, themed movie night, sported old movie posters on the walls, fun colored spotlights, and whimsical decorations. Most of the thing they used were left-over from the show, or things they individually owned. Like, the booze. God, they had created a stockpile of booze.

Chloe was the first one to spot him, and she came running over, her ponytail swishing. She jingled with every step she took and he looked down at her green flats, which had bells hidden inside the “cotton balls” on them.

He snorted a laugh as she hugged him. “Doesn’t Tinkerbell have a bun?”

“Yes, but they give me headaches.” She shrugged, kicking her foot a bit. “The bells on my shoes are frustrating too, but I had to stay in character.”

“Yeah, okay, pretend as if that dress isn’t from Rostelecom 2018. I see how it is.”

She stuck out her tongue. “You’re just jealous that I kept mine.”

“I kept mine too.” Gavin grinned, poking her cheek. “Did you forget?”

Chloe gasped. “I forgot! You did wear that one! How does it still fit? When was it from?”

A new song started from the speakers hooked up to the playlist. With the cutesy, begging expression his roommate gave him, he already knew what she was going to ask him.

With a laugh and roll of his eyes, “C’mon, gorgeous, let’s go dance.”

She practically dragged him out onto the dance floor, yanking him into a jive to a song from _Hairspray._

“Not to burst your bubble, Tink,” he called over the music as they wrapped their arms across the others’ middle, “but, technically _Hairspray_ is a musical.”

“I’m going to tell Chris you said that. He’s over music tonight.” She swatted his arm, pressing against him. Then, continued, “Have you seen Connor yet?”

“Nah, not yet. Saw him earlier, but not at Beep Night, yet.” He paused, spinning her out. “Why?”

“No reason.” She smiled sweetly. Too sweetly.

“Chloe.”

The song ended.

“Okay, guys, gals, non-binary pals!” Chris’ voice echoed through the through. Chloe and Gavin turned to face him, standing on top of their makeshift DJ booth (read: a phone connected to an audio jack connected to speakers throughout the room). “Tonight is movie night! Grab a drink, get a little drunk and find a partner. We’re gonna vote on costumes and dances and shit. Voting box is at the bar, pick your favorite costume and who danced the best and who danced the sexiest – which we all know tends to be Connor. At least when he has a few drinks in him.” There was laughter. Gavin grinned and Chloe wore a matching expression on her face. “We’ll reveal next week and pass around the Beep Trophy. Since it’s the first Beep Night of the season, who wants to tell our few new members of staff what it means?”

Gavin cupped his hands around his mouth. “Fuck censorship!”

The created a bubble of laughter in the small crowd of coworkers.

“Thanks, G. Really. Very eloquent.” Chris laughed, rolling his eyes. “But, uh, that’s exactly it. Do here what you normally don’t. As long as no one ends up naked on the dancefloor, or pukes on the dancefloor, there are no rules. Do here what the show doesn’t let you do. Judges are here tonight to party with us, so remember: be on your worst behavior. Got it?”

There was quiet.

Chris crossed his arms. “C’mon! I said, _got it?_ ”

The crowd echoed it back. He nodded in approval and jumped down from the counter, starting up a new song.

“Gavin!” Tina pressed a drink in his hand. “Do your shot. We’re dancing to this. Lady Marmalade is my jam.”

Gavin tossed back the shot and with a teasing smile, “Breaking the ballroom standards so quickly?”

“Chris asked for it when he played this song.”

And suddenly, Gavin was glad his costume was made up of shorts, a crop top, and a light jacket (tails and ears aside). It was going to be a _long_ night. In the best fucking way. He set his shot glass down somewhere and Tina marched out onto the floor. She didn’t wear her hair down often, but when she did, she _loved_ using it as a prop.

Her fingers brushed across his tattoo and she dropped into a squat, pushing herself up and dragging her body along his. Gavin let out a laugh, trailing his fingers up her hips. She gasped when their chests pressed together. “Oh. My. God. Gavin, are you wearing heels?”

Gavin waggled his eyebrows, spinning her out and in, rocking their bodies together. Tina flipped her hair, pushing her hands on his chest. When she body rolled against him, someone around them catcalled.

So, that was another thing about Beep Night. Catcalls were never meant in a sexual “I-Wanna-Bang-That” way. It was more of a, “Holy-Shit, Nice-Job-That-Was-Fucking-Hot-And-What-A-Difficult-Move,” which was a system that had been set up long before Gavin joined the show. He’d been _so_ fucking pissed off the first time he’d been dancing with Chloe and she’d been catcalled. Chloe had been mildly offended too, since they’d started the show at the same time. Tina, a veteran on the show at that point, had quickly rushed over to explain what it meant before hands could fly. That was how they all actually became friends.

Before he knew it, it seemed as though the night was halfway over, shot after shot, and he still hadn’t seen Connor.

“Honestly, Markus, I haven’t seen him all phcking night. People keep asking me if I have.”

There’d been a lull in the night, calming down some to play some softer movie hits. “Slow” being a tango to “Oh, Pretty Woman” with Markus. Markus was leading, and dipped Gavin with a teasing smile. “I’ve seen him all over the place.”

“He’s my sense of reason when I get drunk. And I’m almost there, I think. Definitely tipsy. Yup. Tipsy. You should see Chloe. I think she’s puking in the bathroom. And Tina’s already taken off her shirt.” Gavin laughed, extending his leg backwards. He drew it back up. “Seriousness. Where’s Connor?”

“I’m right behind you.”

Gavin turned around, letting go of Markus. “Oh my God.”

No wonder everyone had been asking him about Connor.

They locked eyes and burst into laughter.

Standing in front of him, was Connor, dressed as the Mad Hatter.

“I’m… going to take this hot mess of a man off your hands, Markus.” Connor offered, apparently, still relatively sober.

Markus laughed, “Much appreciated. I want to find Simon anyway.”

Gavin through Connor a dopey grin when he was grabbed by the arm. Connor shook his head with a laugh. “C’mon, let’s get you a bit more sober.”

And, then, _Mamma Mia!_ Blared through the speakers. Gavin whipped around. Tina, in just shorts and her sports bra, did the same locking eyes with him. Connor groaned behind him as he ran towards Tina. “Not gettin’ sober yet, Con! Night’s just begun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/hr6eCw
> 
> Connor: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/69/44/19/694419812a874b8a191732b4f3a08dd0.jpg
> 
> Gavin: https://www.aliexpress.com/i/32832982226.html


End file.
